Star Wars Jedi Republic Consortium Wars
by general andrew
Summary: As Tyber Zann's army spreads corruption throughtout the galaxy Lt.Jayle Shard is on a rescue mission with the help of three Mandalorians
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING THAT MAY GET ME SUED THAT IS LICENSED BY GEORGE LUCAS AND STAR WARS AFFILIATES.**

Star Wars Jedi Republic

Consortium Wars

Only three weeks had passed by since Tyber Zann's threat of corruption, to Lt. Jayle Shard it seemed like an eternity ago. He in fact did have an army, a massive one able to fully occupy worlds and install his corruption. The New Republic Security Force consisted of several thousand security trained recruits, not the specialized and well trained Rebel Commandos she was used to fighting alongside with. Planets such as Ithor, Vortex, Ando, Sullust, even Alzoc III were already under his control. It didn't come as much of a surprise when he began his invasion of Thyferra. That was the Republic's 203rd Task Force job; they were to repel the invasion by assaulting the city of Haipe where the Consortium was transferring POW's to their fleet. The assault was easy, but now inside the city Jayle was having second thoughts about the mission as she lead her troops through the battle ragged skyscrapers.

Planet Thyferra, city of Haipe.

"Lt. we need to fall back!" That's what any new recruit in his first battle would say, but he wasn't completely wrong on the subject. Jayle had led her men through the east side of the city with minimal resistance; she should have known they would be setting up a trap.

"Can it soldier, less talking more shooting! Jon? Jon!" A soldier rushed up to her carrying a portable combat radio on his back. He was shaking like mad.

"Yes Lt."

"You haven't been shot have you? Then stop shaking! Get command on the horn and tell them we're surrounded, have artillery fire on my coordinates!" She could barely hear herself over the barrage of fire. She lost half her squad to snipers and her last T-2B was getting pummeled by blaster cannons. She was crouched down by a broken fountain that continued to spill water even though she was told that the city's power supply was going to be the first target in the assault. She fired her customized A-280 blaster rifle with an enhanced scope and muzzle for greater accuracy. She was firing madly into the surrounding buildings though, something she knew was just a waste of ammo which they were running out of.

"Lt. Captain Aldin on the radio!" She took a moment to reload her rifle before picking up the receiver.

"Captain we're surrounded, I've got half of my men down and my T-2B's are all but gone!"

"Incoming!" She looked up, a rookie mistake looking up during an 'incoming' call. Her last T-2B ignited in a ball of flames as men crouching behind it were sent flying clear over her head. A piece of shrapnel dung into her leg, a flesh wound to her.

"Lt.? Lt. Do you read me? Respond dammit!" it was awfully quiet now, she turned to face her radio-op stunned to see a piece of shrapnel the size of her hand sticking out of his face. She took the radio off him and grabbed what ammo he had.

"Captain we are surrounded, I need covering fire for our evac, have artillery fire on these coordinates." Men were getting back up, one stood up fully and got picked off, and others were find their weapons and returning fire. They wanted to live, and she wanted to make sure they did.

"Lt. negative on those orders, all positions are pinned down and our post is under attack, all artillery is being rerouted to cover our forward command. There are several spots near your position where your men can take shelter." She was speechless as she sat there with the radio to her ear.

"Sir, with all due respect…"

"Tank!" In the old days a tie mauler or 2-M repulsor tank would have come to mind, but Zann's weapons were like anything the galaxy had ever seen and that brought a new fear of tanks. She recognized the floating behemoth as a Canderous Assault Tank or CATs. With two heavy pulse cannons these monsters were more deadly than any AT-AT. It fired two shots into the building adjacent to her, showering glass on her and her troops. She gave into instinct and shielded herself as others took cover in the building itself. It was humming closer, she spotted a sniper in the tenth floor across the street and quickly took aim. A single shot through the glass took him out. She picked up the radio forgetting it was there.

"Sir we need… Sir? Captain!" She examined the radio to see a nice burn mark in the side of it, dead weight. She pushed it aside and ran up to two soldiers firing pointlessly and the approaching tank. "We need to fall back! Where is Sergeant Mills?"

"Dead sir along with half of our squad!" she took a quick head count of everyone she saw, fourteen, once that tank reached them three maybe. It fired another double shot into the fountain she was just at, the once beautiful centerpiece, then a pile of rubble, now nothing.

"Reroute all fire on the tank!" A basic hand signal to her men sprung them into action as they poured heated plasma that was harmlessly deflected off the CAT's supra dense duraplated steel. Within seconds it would loom over them and then it was all over. She set her crosshairs on the reinforced blast proof cockpit and squeezed off a single shot, to her amazement the tank erupted in flames. Troops cheered as she knelt there stunned. Out of nowhere a droid, which Jayle recognized as an Destroyer Droid MK-II rolled next to the car Jayle and her two men were using as cover. It uncoiled and activated its shield, it maintained its eerie insectoid design from the Clone Wars but had a mounted Ion Cannon and improved weapons. It targeted them but didn't fire, a clear message for surrender or be destroyed. She was about to try and pull a grenade out of her satchel when an unknown rocket came soaring from the sky and hit the droid dead on. "A concussion missile small though." She thought. A distinct noise, like another rocket, was approaching her. She was about to give the 'incoming call' when dust started to blow away from her feet, soon it kicked up a small cloud. She looked up just in time to see a man wearing blast proof armor, a helmet with a T-shaped visor, and a jetpack just before he landed in front of her. A Mandalorian, the galaxy's most feared and greatest warriors. Most of his armor was a dull green, a K-113 Blast Gun was in a holster that was as big as his thigh. She stood her ground as others didn't know whether to point their weapons at him or not.

"Are you Lt. Jayle Shard?" the sound of his voice was enough to make most men cower, but she needed to look strong in front of her men and still didn't break what she assumed was eye contact with him.

"Yes and you are?" She tried to sound thankful figuring he was the one who brought down both the tank and the droid.

"That's unimportant, right now I need you to come with me and have a Sergeant Rine Mills standby for pickup." He kept his voice the same, only raising it when he mentioned himself.

"Mills is dead, and where are we going?" She wanted to know why a ruthless bounty hunter was here in the first place.

"That's classified, now are you coming or not?" He raised his voice a bit, enough to make her heart sink a little.

"Fine how do you want my men to follow?"

"Not your men, you and Sergeant Mills only, But seeing as how he's dead only you." She took a step back, something he didn't seem to take kindly to.

"I'm not abandoning my men, I've dragged them this far I'm not leaving them behind!" The fighting had almost completely stopped around them but distant explosions could be heard going throughout the city.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to ask you one more time are you coming willingly or do I have to get unpleasant?" The rookie soldier next to her raised his rifle and pointed it at the bounty hunter's head. "You know how to fire that weapon son?"

"Easy Fapps just put the weapon down." Jayle knew that the Mandalorian could have easily shot him dead by now.

"Do as your commander says and put the weapon down before you hurt someone." His helmet seemed to twitch, almost unrecognizable, but the stillness of the situation made everything slow down. The bounty hunter in almost a blur pulled his blaster from his hip and put a single shot past Fapp's head. He was too stunned to move, frozen by fear of the stranger's speed. Jayle wasn't as intimidated and turned to see a pirate soldier fall. He had saved them for the third time in the past ten minutes. Fapp's lowered his weapon and sat down, traumatized. "Now are you coming or not?" He re-holstered his weapon.

"What about my men? What will happen to them?" She restarted her stare into the lifeless T-visor.

"Not my problem."

"Well what if I make it your problem?"

"Then I guess you chose to make me unpleasant." A quick snatch of her wrist and he head butted her square in the forehead. She staggered for a moment but fell into his arms as he picked up her feet. "There is an old library about six blocks from here due south, it has good elevation points, you may want to consider taking up a position there." He said looking down at the shocked man simply known as Fapp. He took a couple steps back as his jetpack ignited sending a stream of smoke onto the ground. As he took off with his passenger, looking up one might have thought of it as a romantic view, a superhero flying off with a damsel, at least some would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Thyferra City of Haipe

Jayle awoke slowly to a brain splitting head ache. A man was knelt over her, not the Mandalorian, another Republic soldier. "Take it easy your safe." The voice was rough she slowly opened her eyes to see his face. He had bad 5'0 clock with messy hair, a commander if she ever saw one.

"Where am I?" words almost escaped her as she tried to sit herself up. She brushed her hair out of her face and felt an ice pack tied to her head. She put a bit of pressure on the spot with her finger it made the head ache worse.

"Your still in Haipe, we're on the eighth floor of an old music station." She was wide awake now, a look around and she saw four other men sitting by a weak fire. One seemed in pretty bad shape as his right eye was completely bandaged and his right arm wrapped in bloody gauze.

"Who are you?"

"Why Lt. I'm hurt, you don't remember any of us from the briefing?" She slowly shook her head. "Well can't say I blame you, I'm Lt. Col. Mont Holse, my friends call me Monty. That chap by the fire is 1st Sergeant Jacob Kells, the one next to him is Major Straint Gerome, that kneeling one is Captain Beni Rase, and that pathetic excuse for a man in all the dressings is Lt. Matters Faldiente." He teased the injured man.

"So pathetic that I should have let you get hit by that mortar instead of me bravely jumping on top of you, eh sir?" Matters teased back.

"Quite, so Lt. how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a reek, you?"

"Well right now I feel a mix between relief knowing that my men retreated as I ordered them to, and anxiety of getting out of this god forsaken city." Jayle realized that her men were still out there, were they ok? Were they even alive?

"Where is the Mandalorian?" She was quick to speak before Monty resumed his explanations. He pointed to a man with his back turned, in the darkness of night even with the fire and the ones outside burning fiercely into other buildings all she could make out was his outline. She got up in a hurry and felt a small pain in her leg she noticed it had been bandaged where the piece of shrapnel had hit her. She stood up and quickly walked over to him, all that she could feel was anger for kidnapping her and leaving her men to die. Once close enough she grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly made him face her, only to her surprise did she now see him. A Mandalorian but wearing a light blue armor and helmet, he also carried a high powered sniper rifle and what was most shocking to her was when he spoke.

"Can I help you?" His voice was soft and young, she could tell by voice alone that she was older than he was. His posture was also not as intimidating, although the helmet still seemed lifeless.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's no way to talk to your rescuers we just saved your life."

"We?" She looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, 'we'." Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the icy coldness of that voice, the one that had 'saved' her. Turning she saw two other Mandalorians, the one from before, the other a bit bigger holding a large repeating blaster cannon hung over his neck with a piece of unknown leather. She quickly regained her composure not wanting to show weakness.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked angrily. All the others by the fire were now in twined to the debate leaning in closely so as not to miss a single breath.

"You're right Boba she does have quite an imagination." The large Mandalorian said in a chuckle, she wasn't amused.

"Look Boba, I don't know who you or your friends are but I want to know where my men are right this instant!" Everyone was silent and motionless, the one now known as Boba turned slightly and walked over to a blown out wall.

"Dekk bring me your rifle." Boba said. The young Mandalorian walked over.

"It wouldn't hurt if you said please more too you know?" Boba wasn't amused he took the rifle and motioned with his head for Jayle. She approached them slowly unaware of his intentions.

"Street corner, past the burning truck." He said as he handed her the rifle. She took it and aimed to where he had instructed, there around a well lit fire were a dozen pirate soldiers with another two guarding the seven remaining troops of her squad. "They hardly put up a fight, boy scouts."

"We need to go help them, why are we just sitting here? We need to help them!" She searched around for her rifle oblivious to the much more powerful one still in her hand.

"Jayle calm down there's nothing we can do." Monty tried to comfort her.

"There's plenty we can do, we can go down there with their help, kill some pirates and rescue my men!" Her voice echoed throughout the building. Boba grabbed her by the arm.

"Keep your voice down." Boba said.

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down, why are you even here? Who sent you was it them?" She tried to break free of his grip but it was impossible.

"If I was working for those scums I would have turned you in long ago, or just killed you on sight."

"Well then if not for them then who?"

"For your superiors." The large Mandalorian cut in.

"We wouldn't go as low as to asking bounty hunters for help." Her head throbbed like mad.

"If you sit down I'll explain our situation." Boba said loosening his grip a bit. Jayle calmed down, realizing that she wasn't the only Republic soldier here. She gave the rifle back to Dekk, all these names in this short amount of time was also giving her trouble on focusing. She sat back to where she had laid before as the others looked at their three 'saviors.' "My name is Boba Fett, this is Dekk Reques," he motioned to the blue Mandalorian who gave a small wave. "And that is Victor Strong." Motioning with his other hand to the largest Mandalorian.

"In case you don't know or have suffered head trauma we're Mandalorians." Dekk said in a playful tone, well no duh.

"We were hired by the Republic 3rd Armies to assist in the retrieval of high ranking and specialized officers in the field during the unsuccessful attack on the city of Haipe." Boba explained.

"That means you guys." Dekk played again.

"Anyways basically we're paid to rescue you and hold you until we can chart a way safely out of the city." Victor said.

"Are there any questions?" Dekk's tone was getting on Jayle's nerves, but she decided to play along and raised her hand as if she were a child trying to get a teacher's attention. "Yes Ms. Shard."

"If all that is true, then why aren't we out of the city?"

"An excellent question, Boba care to explain?" Dekk seemed to be getting on Victor's last nerve.

"Whoever is in charge of Tyber Zann's forces here they've done a pretty good job at securing the city making leaving it all but impossible. But we have noticed that their western flank is moving south to attack Republic command that should give us enough time to slip past their defenses and get to our ships." Boba said.

"Then how long will it be before we escape?" Matters asked.

"Tomorrow under the cover of night." Boba replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Planet Thyferra Orbit above city of Haipe

A single gargantuan Consortium Aggressor class capital ship hangs in low orbit. A man encased in armor and a red devilish helmet oversees the loading of another POW ship as he is approached by a grunt.

"Sir the western forces have moved south as you have instructed, do you really think that the Mandalorians will fall for the trap?" without saying a word the man pulled out his rifle and shot the grunt in the chest. A foolish thing to question superiors in this organization yet another grunt approached fearfully aware of his position.

"Sir we have your ship waiting to take you planet side." He momentarily cowered but recovered when the red helmeted man walked away. Then he turned and spoke just before disappearing into a hallway.

"Order all forces to leave the Mandalorians alone, I need them and their captives alive for interrogation." His voice was robotic having no feelings or tone. A Defiler to the core, trained only to corrupt by any means necessary.

**This is the shortest chapter I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Planet Thyferra, City of Haipe, Olix's Records Building 1st floor

Planet Thyferra, City of Haipe, Olix's Records Building 1st floor

Boba stared out into the quiet street within the safety of the music building. Jayle and the five others stood silently waiting for their signal. A small blue light flicked twice to the east, signaling that Dekk had cleared the first of many streets to come.

"Ok I'm going to need you to stick close on my tail. We'll go in intervals of three, Shard, Matters and Holse first. The rest of you will follow Victor once we have reached the end of the street clear?" everyone gave a nod, Jayle had stopped fighting as much knowing that these three were their only chance of surviving this. The first group dashed towards an old building with such extensive damage that not even the designer could have recognized what it once was. Dekk stood poised with his rifle ready, Boba gave him a quick shoulder pat and the blue armor faded as he ran up the next abysmal street. Boba flicked his brown light twice and even with Victor's size the second group reached the checkpoint safely. They continued this strategy for about an hour, by Jayle's count they had passed fourteen blocks, leaving five to go. Members occasionally groaned and asked for a break, Jayle thought if Boba would leave them, even though he was hired to save them she was sure he could make up some story like 'we couldn't get to them in time.' Monty and Matters had been silent and Jayle had let them get in front of her so that she was in the back. When they started up the fifteenth Jayle noticed it was a bit longer than the other's, when she was sure that the group behind her was out of view she took off down a narrow stretch of road, that must've been for walking only. She was going to get her men back, even if she had to die to do it. She looked back once although the blackness of the night was only doubled with the clouds covering the moon. She was determined, nothing not even Boba Fett was going to stop her. As Boba reached the end he turned to signal the others but stopped immediately noticing the count of heads. "Hold on, where is Shard?" Boba asked. The two followers looked back dumbfounded by the thought of a missing member.

"She's gone." Monty said in disbelief.

"Where do you think she's headed off to?" Matters asked. Boba knew, he tapped his built in helmet intercom that would allow him to talk with both Dekk and Victor at the same time.

"Continue on without me, I've got a stray sheep to find." Boba left the two with Dekk who doubled back. Boba grew furious. "Just another example of the flaws of the Republic." He said coldly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Planet Thyferra, City of Haipe, Consortium POW camp

Jayle studied the guards' intervals from about thirty feet away. She had taken a blaster from a dead pirate soldier; it was no where close to as accurate as her A-280, but it would do. She had found the camp easily because it was well lit ensuring that anyone trying to escape would be seen. Four towers armed with two men and a repeating laser cannon were at the corners of the barbwire fence. There were eight sentries outside the fence walking the perimeter so as to seal any blind spots. The prisoners looked terrible, pitched tents were close to the center as men huddled around small fires. Portable combat buildings were fifty feet away from the entrance which served as a barracks. In addition to all that a landing platform about a click away to the barracks's north had a squad of pirate skiffs along with two CATs resting below it.  
"If I can get to that platform and steal one of those tanks then I can create enough chaos for the men to get away." Jayle quietly told herself.

"Perfect suicide mission if you ask me." Jayle nearly jumped out of her boots as she turned weapon pointed to see Boba examining the camp as well.

"How did you find me?" She lowered her weapon a bit.

"Wasn't that hard, you'll kill yourself just so save some men that could very well die in the next mission, that is if they're not killed when escaping." He stared at the compound fixed on something.

"Well if you're here then I guess that means you're gonna help right?" She was filled with false hope.

"Wrong." He turned his full attention to her as he walked forward. "You could have got me and my men killed because of your little 'heroics'. She slumped back against a wall and pointed her blaster at him in an aggressive stance.

"I'm not leaving without my men." She slowly spoke.

"I think we've already had this discussion, and we both know how it turned out." Boba mocked.

"Before my weapon wasn't pointed at you, and don't mistake me for some new recruit, I've been fighting since the beginning of the Empire."

"That may be, but I've been fighting since my father died and that was long before the rise of the Empire." Boba retorted. Jayle estimated her chances of survival, even if she did kill him she would alert every guard to her position and then she would really need his help. A slight humming was growing louder that caught both of their attention. Jayle looked first, it was a repulsorlift vehicle, but she didn't know where it was coming from. Suddenly the barracks seemed to move and sway, then a large vehicle appeared out of nowhere. Pirate soldiers approached it as its back ramp lowered.

"What is that?" Jayle asked.

"So that's how they've been moving the prisoners around, in cloaked transports. Personally I'm a bit impressed." But as Boba finished his words people started walking out of the transport which they both immediately recognized. Monty was the first to exit followed by the other four. Dekk and Victor exited at the same time without their helmets and jet packs, finally a red armored man followed them out. Jayle had trouble picking up their chatter, but Boba's helmet effectively amplified the conversation as he heard every word crystal clear.

"Put the soldiers in the camp for now, I'll start interrogating these two first." The Defiler spoke. The pirates pushed everyone but Matters into the holding pen. "I want a full debriefing out of you in one hour." The Defiler said to Matters.

"Fine, just next time you send me to spy deep undercover tell your grenadiers to watch their fire." Matters answered angrily. The Defiler along with four pirates with their weapons focused on the Mandalorians, walked into the second building. They obviously weren't going to underestimate their prisoners. "And don't forget about the Mandalorian and that Republic girl, they're still out there." Matters yelled over to the closing door that the Defiler had just entered.

"I should've seen that coming." Boba said fiercely.

"What's going on? How did they find them?" Jayle asked unaware of the conversation Boba had just heard.

"Your trooper Matters is a spy, he must have been giving away our location the entire time." Boba wanted to shoot Matters dead as he casually strode to the first building, but right now he need to come up with a plan. "Well it looks like we're going to free your friends after all." Boba said.

"So how are we gonna do it?" Jayle asked hope restored.

"Leave it to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a while since the last entry i've been forgetting to add the chapters lulz.**

Planet Thyferra, City of Haipe, Consortium POW camp

"Where is your comrade and the rogue soldier?" The Defiler asked Dekk.

"Hell if I know." He responded with a smirk. Dekk had been shot once in the arm, Victor had taken a heavy stun pulse and was a bit delusional. Both were tied up inside a windowless room with menacing torture tolls everywhere. The Defiler grabbed a jagged dagger and slowly pushed it into Dekk's hurt arm. He screamed bloody murder, the pain was more than most could handle, but Mandalorians never subjected to interrogation.

"Do you know now?" The Defiler asked roughly pulling the blade out of Dekk's arm.

"Don't tell this…Scum! Anything." Victor managed to spit out. The Defiler took the butt end of his rifle and brought it across Victor's face. The rifle end actually dented a bit as Victor spit some blood onto the floor then smiled at his torturer, his teeth coated red.

"It seems this will be a test for me, I've never tortured a Mandalorian before and I hear you're infamous in resisting all forms of it." The Defiler spoke as he walked towards the door. "It seems I must move onto more… questionable ethics." He opened a door where two guards stood. "Only I enter this room, anyone else so much as touches the door kill them." The two guards nodded and the Defiler walked out as the door's auto locks clicked shut.

"What do you think he'll do?" Dekk asked wearily.

"Probably keep torturing us for a few months, maybe years if he's dedicated." Victor sighed and sat back.

"What about Boba?" Dekk asked.

"What about him?" Victor said sarcastically.

"Well, he's gotten us out of tight spots before." Dekk said.

"Being rescued in battle and being rescued in capture are two different things, this is one of the most dishonorable things that can happen to a Mandalorian." Victor's words hurt Dekk bad. "Look kid, I know that Boba's father and your father were close, and when your dad was dying I was there when Boba promised to raise you to become a Mandalorian. He's done a great job and you've not always been the best warrior but you have proven yourself again and again." Dekk raised his head. "But now it looks like we're both in a tight spot, this guy knows way too much about us, I'm surprised he let us wear our survival suits." The Defiler had done a good job at removing all of their weapons, armor and concealed items and had placed it on a table in the room, all except for one thing. "You got your pill kid?" Victor said as he started to use his tongue to push out a loose tooth. Dekk did the same but his came out much quicker.

"Ya, I got it." Dekk held out his tongue to reveal a tooth, but under the tooth was a small blue and black pill, a painless yet deadly poisonous pill. Victor did the same showing his tooth. "Huh, never thought I'd die like this." Dekk said.

"Me neither, but this bastard is intent on killing us. He's just gonna do it at his own pace." Victor said with a heavy sigh. "Well kid it's been an honor to fight by you."

"Same here Victor, same here." They were about to chomp down on their last meal when two heavy thumps hit the door. They both waited a moment. Slowly the door locks began clicking unlocked. When it swooshed open Jayle stood over the two unconscious guards. "Shard?" Dekk asked in disbelief.

"Who did you expect Boba?" Jayle playfully responded back as she hurried over to untie Victor.

"How did you get in?" Victor asked, as Jayle cut his binds with one of the torture tools. He rubbed his wrists as Jayle got to work on Dekk.

"I can be sneaky too you know." Jayle said as she cut through the last bind. Dekk fell to his knees and like Victor rubbed his wrists. "Suit up we don't have much time and Boba's waiting for the signal." Jayle said as she pulled a guard into the room.

"Boba's here?" Dekk asked surprised.

"Yes and we gotta get moving if we want to rescue the prisoners." Jayle said as she began pulling the second guard into the room. After she piled them in a corner she shut the door not wanting to draw attention. Both Dekk and Victor had put their fake teeth with the pills in them on a tray and had already begun suiting up. There was a knock at the door and everyone froze.

"Hey you idiots only the Defiler gets to torture them so come out of there right now!" Everyone immediately noticed the voice. Jayle opened the door to a crossed armed Matters whose mouth dropped at the sight of the woman soldier with the two freed Mandalorians behind her. "Y…you"

"Hello Matters." Jayle said with a smile then punched him square in the face knocking him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**If its been hard following the little area descriptions then sorry i'm too lazy to make chapter names.**

Planet Thyferra, City of Haipe, Consortium POW camp torturing room

Matters quickly regained consciousness as Dekk, Victor, and Jayle stood in front of him. He tried to move but was tied down with the same restraints and in the same chair as Victor. "Please, I was only doing my job. I never wanted to turn you in honest." Matters pleaded to empty faces. Victor picked up both the pills on the table and used his knife to cut the blue part off each.

"Korboli snake venom is one of the most toxic things in the galaxy; it'll slowly turn every organ in your body to liquid which the snake would then use its tube teeth to suck out the entrails, although the venom itself takes about a minute to take effect." Victor said as he held up the solid black part. "This blue piece however is a special numbing mix that works in seconds of digestion, you could be slowly crushed and you wouldn't feel a thing." Victor said raising the blue part of the pill which contained a gelatinous goop. "When combined they make a perfect, painless suicide pill, but when separate…" Victor stopped. Matters's eyes grew wide with fear, he knew exactly what they were going to do. Before he could speak Dekk used a metal clamp to force open Matters's mouth. Scream and twitch as he might it was no use, Victor broke up the black pill and dropped the blue part to the floor where it oozed out. When he was satisfied with his work he popped the black bits into Matters's mouth who desperately tried to spit it out but Dekk removed the clamp and covered his mouth. Matters crying swallowed a small chunk, enough to kill thirty five grown men. He stopped fighting, it was over. Satisfied the trio walked out the room, not so much as another word. Matters didn't feel anything at first, just a slight burning in his throat, then the convulsions hit. He thrashed violently as he coughed up blood turned black by the venom, it even started to come out his eyes. In his final thought Matters wondered what would've happened if he were on the side of the Republic, he might be a POW, but he would probably still be alive. Then all brain functions ceased, the ability to control his muscles shut off, all he could do was sit there limp. The Pain never stopped until the end.

"That was fun." Dekk said.

"I would use the term satisfying, now shut up its time to leave." Jayle said.

**Once a rat always a rat. rat+poison dead rat**


	8. Chapter 8

**My favorite people in the Star Wars Universe. Mandalorians (sigh)**

Victor and Dekk now back in their armor followed close behind Jayle as they made their way outside the building. Dekk and Victor had picked up both of the guards weapons in replace of their own as Jayle carried her pirate rifle. Everyone outside had been as they were before, still mindlessly unaware of what had just happened inside. Jayle and the Mandalorians sprinted behind some crates with dark red letters stamped onto them labeled 'ammunition.'

"So gorgeous what's the plan?" Dekk asked pulling his old self back together. Jayle peered around the corner and faced the two men.

"Dekk you're going to take out the guards in the tower closest to you, Victor your going to head around the west side of the base and take out the pirates on the ground. Don't make a move till Boba and I give the signal." Jayle pointed to where she wanted them positioned.

"Why are we killing them? They don't know we've escaped." Dekk said.

"Because we're gonna rescue my men now move out." Jayle said. With that she ran in a crouched sprint towards the south side of the base leaving them alone.

"What do you think the signal will be?" Dekk asked. Victor shrugged his shoulders and ran off in the opposite direction leaving Dekk alone. After about two minutes Dekk still pondered what the signal would be, he guessed it would be a flare, or a bird call, something simple and easy to read. He looked through the sights at the tower closest to the landing ramp, in a single bang the whole thing erupted in a magnificent explosion of splintered metal. Dekk startled by the blast took a full two seconds before he found his targets in the tower and put a shot through both of their heads. Three pirates on the ground, one a grenadier, started firing on a CAT. Dekk didn't think but squeezed off three rounds and hit both of the pirate soldiers in the back leaving them to cripple on the ground. As the third shot missed the grenadier, Dekk cursed at the low accuracy of his useless weapon and jumped out from behind his ammo wall just before a launched grenade engulfed it in flames. Dekk repositioned himself to correct his mistake when the grenadier took three shots to his arm, neck and head, essentially making the man a piece of cheese. Dekk looked to where the shots had originated from to see Victor rushing over to the gated compound. Dekk ran up to him, as they neared the fence all of the malnourished and injured Republic soldiers warbled the gates trying to shake them down.

"Get back we're here to help." Victor said as he tossed aside his weapon and pulled out a fusion cutter. The men were still pressed on the gate when Victor started to cut a large whole in the fence. Dekk covered his back weapon raised to see seven pirates, some with blaster cannons pummeling the tank. The CAT fired on its resting twin twice completely removing the body. It then set its sights on the landing platform and fired a single shot into one of the two support columns which made the whole thing spill over onto the ground in a large rumble of debris and smoke. When the work was completed Victor ripped out the frame and tossed it aside, it never amazed Dekk how much stronger his friend was. The soldiers poured out like water out of a broken glass. Jayle ran up to them followed by easily another twenty soldiers some with weapons, among them were Monty, Beni, Straight, Jacob and Fapps.

"Good work boys now we just have to head west and we should be home free." Jayle said as she pushed her hair out of her smudged face. The tank came hovering at them, deep scorch marks on all sides. Everyone but Jayle raised their weapons. "Easy men he's one of ours." Jayle said. The top hatch popped open as Boba hoisted himself out with a small grunt, he was getting older.

"Boba!" Dekk said as him and Victor met Boba between the tank and the POW's. "Thanks for savin us man we owe you one." Dekk said happily under his expressionless mask.

"Don't thank me, if it wasn't for her I would have both let you two rot in there for the rest of your lives." Boba said pointing at Jayle. She wanted to say that this whole thing was actually Boba's plan but knew he needed to make a point. Both of the freed Mandalorians hung their heads in shame. Boba felt his words had done their jobs and placed his hand on their shoulders. "Glad you two sacks of fodder are alright." The trio stood for a minute in what Jayle could only describe as wordless male bonding.

"Um boys? We still have a job to do." Jayle said walking up to them. The trio broke from their stance and straightened up.

"Right, lets evac before reinforcements show up." Boba said gesturing his head to the west. As they began walking a faint rumble was heard.

"Boba I thought you turned off the tank." Dekk said.

"I did." Boba said looking in the opposite direction they were headed from which the sound grew louder.

**OMG what could it be? wait till next chapter. Some of you may be stoked others may be questionable but no one can deny how awsome it will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaya i bet alot of people weren't expectin a Basilisk, oh those were the good days. i digress, here is ch.9**

Planet Thyferra city of Haipe, Consortium POW camp.

The sound continued to grow louder, much like a repulsorlift with an added machine whirring sound. The entire POW's stood behind the line of their nine defenders.

"Ma'am what is that?" Fapps asked.

"I don't know, Boba?" Jayle said looking in his direction. As if the question were hostile a missile came from the sounds' direction towards Boba with deadly intent. Boba reacted faster than anyone jump packing away from the missile well before it stuck his position. Everyone else reacted a full second slower and paid the price. The missile struck the area Boba had been killing ten POW's, including Jacob and Beni, and wounding another fifteen. Jayle and the rest of the armed men where able to dodge the main blast with little damage other than dust in their eyes. The cries of the wounded soldiers was finally met with the deep rumbling as a massive machine figure came over the buildings and settled on the destroyed camp. Jayle hadn't a clue to what it might be, it had two large clawed forearms, four crab like legs connected to its' rear fin of a tail. The body resembled a fish like creature with a rocket tube above each of it's' shoulders as well as a pair of laser cannons. The head, or more like the supposed front, was nothing more that a bulk of tubes, which Jayle couldn't even guess their purpose. And on its' back was the red suited Defiler blaster in hand.

"You have all done enough damage; I should have never trusted those imbeciles to keep an eye on you." The Defiler said with anger. Boba landed back beside Jayle, his blaster pointed at the beast with one hand while helping Jayle to her feet with his free one.

"Ya, you really shouldn't've." Dekk said as he raised his rifle with astounding speed and shot at the machines' rider. The massive creature raised its solar wings and turned so that the smooth polished wings deflected the blast.

"Nice try now it's my turn." The Defiler gave a small kick to the droids' side much would a bantha rider to get it moving. The creature lifted off the ground using its repulsor lifts and sent a shockwave through its front pipes that caused the ground to shake violently making everyone sprawl on the ground. The three bounty hunters boosted into the air regaining their aim and fired on the beast. It turned its attention to them and fired a series of lasers narrowly missing its' targets. Boba and Victor drew the creatures' attention away from the prisoners as they started to regain their footing. Dekk landed beside Jayle who was once again struggling to her feet.

"Get out of here! We'll hold it off until you guys are safely out of the city!" Dekk yelled over the sound of an exploding missile.

"Are you crazy?! That thing will kill you without our help." Jayle retorted. In the back round the machine swung its' clawed arm and hit Victor mid flight that sent him spiraling towards the ground with a big thump.

"Please, the mission comes first and getting you to safety is the mission. Now go!" Dekk pleaded. Jayle wanted to help but she had a duty as well that she promised her men and that was to get them out of this city alive. A nod was the last motion she gave as she helped an injured man to his feet. They started to retreat west, stumbling after one another. Fapps covered the rear and was the last to leave as he looked back at the seemingly hopeless battle ensuing, then turned and retreated with his commander.


	10. Chapter 10

**Boba explains the machine for those who dont know, and as for how the Defiler got one keep reading i know its sketchy but still weirder things have happened in the star wars universe.**

Planter Thyferra city of Haipe, destroyed POW camp

As soon as Dekk saw the last soldier leave he ran over on instincts over to Victor to see how badly he was hurt. Victor was already on his hands and knees holding his side with one hand.

"Victor, are you alright?" Dekk asked.

"I think I broke a few ribs but I'll live." Victor responded in a grunt. Dekk helped Victor to his feet only to see the massive behemoth floating over towards them. It sighted them with a missile and prepared to fire only to be hit by a propelled grenade which sent it careening into a buildings' upper floors. Dekk turned to see Boba holding a grenadiers launch gun still smoking as he ran up to them. With a groan from Victor, Boba and Dekk managed to support him under each arm and carried him behind a piece of wall still standing from a toppled house. They each caught their breath as Boba reached into his kit for a stim pack. Dekk peered around the corner at the place where the droid had been but now only its' hole left in the building upon impact.

"Boba, what is that thing?" Dekk asked in a whisper.

"An ancient Mandalorian war machine known as a Basilisk War Droid. They were used in the Mandalorian wars against the Sith and Jedi. I've found multiple ancient ones, long rusted over during my life but I've never seen a functioning one." Boba said as he injected Victor with the stim pack. Victor started to breathe easier and got to his feet peering over the same side as Dekk easily looking over his head for any signs of the droid.

"So these things can be destroyed, right?" Dekk asked.

"No challenge is too great for a Mandalorian; we just have to take out its ability to fly." Boba said as he peered around the other corner.

"So how do we do that?" Victor asked.

"The propulsion jets behind the wings should do the trick, take those out and we have the advantage. One more thing, these droids were said to have an early artificial intelligence system and were originally rider-less. That being said don't be surprised to find that Defiler trying to outsmart us." Boba's words took action as the Defiler landed behind him with a jump pack. Boba's grenade launcher was knocked from his hands as he turned, in a counter Boba knocked the Defilers' weapon from his hand making the two armored men engage in hand to hand combat. Dekk and Victor tried to get a clear shot when the droid crashed through the wall knocking Dekk onto the ground as Victor ignited his jetpack causing him to land on his feet. Boba landed a good punch into his opponents' ribs making him take a few steps back. "Take care of the droid! I can handle this!" Boba yelled over to the pair as the Defiler tackled Boba onto the ground.

"Follow my lead." Victor said and jet packed over the droid to it's' rear and began pummeling it with blaster fire. The droid rose up on its' repulsors and fired a series of laser shots at Victor who managed to dodge them while still keeping up with his barrage. Dekk did the same and began to hammer at the backside of the droid with his rifle. A shatter missile came close enough for Dekk to see his reflection on its polished surface and collided with the building behind him, causing the six story apartment to crumble. Victor in a surprised attempt jumped onto the droid's back as it tried to shake him off. Victor placed a thermal charge on its left wing and jump jet off before the charge beeped three times and exploded with a magnificent shower of yellow fire. The Basilisk came crashing down onto the ground below with small parts of its' body falling off. Dekk approached carefully as the smoke cleared, it's left wing and engine were utterly destroyed as were its' forward nose pipes rendering its' seismic ability useless. Dekk shot it once in the face for good measure.

"Nice one Victor, although I think I would've held on longer." Dekk teased as Victor approached his prize.

"Maybe I should've tied you on to that things' back so when the charge blew you'd go along with it." Victor said not amused. The beast twitched its' hand once, enough to make Dekk jump into the air before unloading ten shots into the same hand. Dekk stood barrel smoking as the Basilisks' power cells died and its' hand fell to the ground with a small thump. "Nice."

"Shut up." Dekk retorted his ego hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter yay im not too big on this whole intro thing and then a little comment on the end but i try. see? here's one right now, this very thong your reading lol.**

Planet Thyferra city of Haipe, destroyed POW camp

Boba and the Defiler continued to attack each other with their gloved fists. Boba had already been removed of his helmet making each landed blow all the more painful. It also showed his graying hair something he had been debating whether or not to dye. So he faced the enemy head on gray hair and all. The Defiler charged with a knife picked from a dead pirate. Boba let the man miss his midsection and with more effort than he used to give when he was younger, he snapped the Defilers' arm out of his shoulder socket causing him to drop the knife. As he released his enemy's arm he casually got down on one knee and picked up the knife, his back wasn't so good anymore. The Defiler popped his shoulder back in as Dekk and Victor approached rifles pointed at their mutual enemy. Boba quickly deduced they had destroyed the droid with minimal damage to themselves, they were worth saving.

"Put your weapons down." Boba said staring at his opponent. Dekk and Victor lowered their weapons understanding the situation. Victor pulled a combat knife from his satchel and tossed it to Boba. The Defiler hadn't moved from his spot or even so much as grunted when he fixed his arm. Boba tossed the other knife to the Defilers' feet who looked at it a second before picking it up. The two would fight to the death, no blasters. The Defiler in a surprising move slowly reached for his helmet and in a small hiss of air took it off leaving both combatants to stare at each other. He was just as old as Boba, if not older with gray being his primary hair color. Then what caught them some what off guard again was when he spoke.

"Boba Fett, it is an honor to finally meet you I must say." His words weren't as deep without his helmet. Bobas' voice however was still cold, helmet or none.

"I cant say I feel the same way."

"My parents were Mandalorians a long time ago. They were killed on a hunt for a corrupt senator who had hired another Mandalorian to defend him." Everything was silent in the yard. "I was fifteen when it happened already well into my training. I tracked the senator and his bodyguard and killed them both with my mothers' knife."

"If you want sympathy from me its not working." Boba responded coldly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I didn't want to be part of a group where your brothers kill you. I left the Mandalorians for something greater."

"And the Consortium is that something?"

"In a way, there are many Defilers out there and we could always use more." He said.

"Pass." Boba said not needing to think.

"You and your comrades wouldn't be bounty hunters, you'd have respect, power, wealth, and most of all control. You decides who lives and who dies, not some freelancers who will kill each other for a few credits." He said trying to sway them.

"Sorry, we were hired by the New Republic, so we work for the New Republic." Boba said.

"Why? The Republic is flawed, its rules bent with the same corrupt senators and leaders that I killed long ago. Why work for them?" The Defiler asked curiously.

"Because they're the order in charge, you and your 'organization' are interfering with their attempts at peace. Therefore you must be destroyed." Boba said tightening his grip around the blade. The two combatants faced each other a moment longer before charging, knives in hand, at one another. Both opponents felt their knives plunge into each other. Boba twisted his knife feeling the resistance against the bone. The Defiler hadn't hit as accurately and was lodged into Boba's side barely missing the vital organs. Slowly the Defiler loosened his grip and fell backwards the knife still protruding out of his ribs. Boba pulled the knife out of his side carefully and threw it aside. Dekk and Victor walked over and helped him to his feet as they now stood over the Defiler coughing up blood.

"As a last request," he said sputtering. "can you bury me next to my parents on Mandalor?" He asked knowing his time had come. Boba remembered burying his dad on Mandalore many, many years ago.

"Yes." Boba responded.

"My name is Jast Merel" he spoke in his final words as a thin smile stretched across his face before he died.

It was early morning now and the sun had begun to rise. Jayle and her thirty two remaining men had found the ships right where Boba said they'd be. Fapps was helping some of the more injured soldiers as Jayle tried to keep their spirits up. A soldier on guard called her over to the front of the ship. As she walked over she saw three armored figures approaching them, their shadows casting all the way to the ships in the sun rise. As they got closer she could make out their frames, Victor on the left being the largest one, Dekk on the right in his blue uniform, and in the middle carrying the dead Defiler was Boba Fett. Boba had put his helmet back on and in the morning light Jayle stood smiling. Even with the multiple scrapes and bandage still wrapped around her head, she looked beautiful. Boba had never held a woman out of love, nor had he ever thought of himself less a warrior because of it. Still an emotion long bottled up inside of him slowly opened.

"Take him inside and start loading everyone aboard." Boba instructed as he gave the dead Defiler known as Jast to Victor. Dekk instructed the soldier to help him start loading everyone on board leaving only Boba and Jayle to look over the bombarded city gleaming in the sunlight. Jayle had never given the Boba and his men any sympathy or thanks. In the final hours of her failed mission to take the city but instead the successful mission to rescue thirty two Republic Soldiers, she stood tired next to Boba noting that it was the her most and only successful failed mission of her career.

"Thank you Boba Fett." Jayle said with all sincerity. Boba's eyes scanned her for a moment looking for deeper meaning, but the way she smiled and how she looked in the sun light were further opening his bottled emotions.

"Your welcome." He replied with equal sincerity. They stood side by side looking over the city until everyone was onboard, then they both got onto Boba's ship and headed for the Republic Fleet in the space above.

**Yay done finally I know. If your wondering Jast Merel, Jaster Mereel? Ya I did add it like that but no connection if you were wondering.**


End file.
